The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, with a seat part that is linked to a support via a cushion-four-joint, a backrest that can be tilted and locked by at least one fitting and that is coupled to the cushion-four-joint through a link-four-joint, and a linking member is a common component of both four-joints, wherein the vehicle seat at a minimum can be converted from at least one in-use position, which is suited for passenger transport, to a folded together, not-in-use position.
The second and/or the third row of seats of multi-purpose vehicles (MPVs), such as, for example, vans or stretch limousines, are typically designed in such a way that the passenger compartment can be adjusted for the transport of people or goods. For example, WO 01/19640 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,588 discloses a vehicle seat of the type described immediately above, with the vehicle seat including two four-joints so that the vehicle seat can be converted from an in-use position to a not-in-use position for the facilitation of entering, with a rear base being a common linking member of both four-joints.